SnowMelt
by ShadowAmaris
Summary: On the outside she was calm and collected, even tempered and friendly; like a beautiful ice sculpture. But what happens when a flame encircles her and starts to melt the snow? When cracks spider across the ice what secrets will be revealed, and how will it affect her loved ones? HieixOC (on HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

Hey, so if you are taking the time to read this I would like to say thank you. I mention on my profile that I have been Writing fanfiction for a while, but have never felt the need to post my stories for public view. Well, that has changed and I have decided this story is worthy of being put on fanfiction. This will _not _be the first story I've written, just the first to be posted, so please let me know what you think by leaving a review. If you like this story and want me to continue writing it, then you need to let me know, otherwise I will simply stop writing the story. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

"Nee-san, is this what we're looking for?" Sukiri held up a small branch with three bundles of round magenta colored berries. Sayuri quickly inspected the plant and shook her head.

"See how the berries are in clumps of three? And the leave's edges are smooth? The plant we're looking for has two berries in each clump, and leaves that have serrated edges. Here," She set a whicker basket on the nettle covered ground and rummaged through the various bottles and plants until she found what she was looking for. She withdrew a small branch with berries much like the one Sukiri was holding. "This is the plant we are looking for. Take this so you'll know when you find the right one." She handed the plant over to her sister.

"Ok, I'm going to go deeper into the forest to see if I can find some." Sukiri bounced to her feet and started trotting off deeper into the forest.

"Don't go too far, it can be dangerous." Sayuri called after her. She then turned back to carefully digging up the roots of a rare medicinal plant she had stumbled upon while looking for the berries she was low on. She started humming to herself, enjoying the peace. The house had been rather noisy lately because the twins were arguing over stupid little things all the time these days, and her younger sister, Aiyumi, and her mate, Kin, were in the process of moving out.

Sayuri moved on after she had gathered enough of the roots of the rare plant, and started searching for other medical plants. She stopped at a small weed like flower with purple leaves and white spots dusted at the base of the petals. She smiled to herself, and clipped a few buds that hadn't blossomed and put them in a small jar and into her basket. Again she moved on, but when she got to the next plant she noticed something on it. She got closer, and saw a bright red liquid slowly dripping down the stem of a flower. _This blood is still fresh._ She thought as she stood to survey her surroundings and noticed that there was blood everywhere.

"That's a lot of blood." She murmured to herself as the once peaceful seeming forest transformed into an eerie place filled with shadows that hid evil. Although rational thought told her that danger could still be lurking, some inner instinct told her that for now, the danger had passed. She gave a long low whistle that ended with a slight trill. In a few moments Sayuri saw the white hair of her youngest sister weaving through the trees.

"What's up nee-san?" Sukiri came to a halt in front of her sister and held up her hands to show the berries she had collected.

"Very good, can you put those in the basket?" Sayuri gestured to where the basket laid a few steps to their left. Sukiri nodded and did so, then returned her attention to her sister.

"Look around you, what do you notice?" Sayuri asked. Sukiri tilted her head to the side, wondering what this was about, but knew enough not to question her sister.

"Well, it's a bit on the chilly side for this late in the day; it could mean a spring shower is coming." She told her sister, hoping she had answered correctly.

"Don't just observe the obvious, use all your senses; sights, sounds, smells. Try again." Sayuri watched as Sukiri focused some more.

"The animals are hiding. Something smells like metal," she looked around and her eyes widened. "That smell, its blood! There's blood all over…" suddenly Sukiri looked terribly frightened. "Nee-san…" her voice shook a bit.

"Don't worry, focus; what are your instincts telling you?" Sayuri placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. After a moment Sukiri relaxed.

"The danger has passed for now." Sayuri smiled and nodded. She then picked up her basket and followed the blood to its source with Sukiri in tow. Eventually she came across a body lying on the ground, face down.

"Stay here with the basket; I'm going to see if they are still alive. If anything happens run. You hear me?" she leveled Sukiri with a stern gaze. She nodded and Sayuri slowly walked over to the person. It was a guy who looked to be at least six feet tall, and had bright orange hair. He was pretty badly beaten up, but when Sayuri checked she found a steady and strong pulse. She quickly skimmed his body with her powers, looking for any life threatening injuries, and when she found none, she rolled the guy onto his back and started to work on the small injuries. He groaned after a few minutes and slowly opened his eyes. Sayuri smiled at him.

"Who are you?" he tried sitting up. Sayuri gave him a hand and answered.

"My Name is Sayuri, I found you laying out here and you had some minor injuries that I healed. How are you feeling?" she asked with concern.

"Really sore, but otherwise fine." He looked around and then suddenly he was on his feet. "Where are the others? Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei were here with me. Have you seen anyone else? Are they still alive?" he suddenly asked in a panic.

"You're the first person I've found. You need to rest, so stay here and I'll look for your friends." Sayuri said while getting the very tall guy to sit down.

"Arigato, my name is Kuwabara Kazuma." Sayuri's eyes widened a bit and she relaxed, giving Kuwabara a kind smile.

"You're one of the Reikai Tantei?" Sayuri asked. Kuwabara smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Ha ha, you've heard of us?" he asked sheepishly. Sayuri gave a slight chuckle.

"There aren't many demons that haven't; you have quite the reputation here in the Makai. Many demons would like to see you dead." The comment wasn't supposed to sound threatening, but Sayuri realized her mistake when she sensed Kuwabara tense up. She gave a gentle smile and waved for Sukiri to come over. "You don't need to fear any danger from my sister, Sukiri, or me; I used to pick up some jobs from Koenma myself back in the day." She turned to Sukiri and said, "Stay here with Kuwabara-san; I will call for you when I have found the others." And with that she went off in search for the other three Rekai Tantei.

Kurama felt a comforting warmth spreading throughout his body, making his aching limbs heavy with relief as the pain slowly started ebbing away. He recognized the feeling as healing powers, and opened his eyes to see a pretty, brown eyed, and gentle looking demon with a mess of blue hair leaning over him. She smiled at him when she noticed he was awake.

"Youko-san, my name is Sayuri. I've found your friend Kuwabara-san and he is alright. Your friend Urameshi though, he had some very serious injuries. I've healed his life threatening injuries though, and my sister and Kuwabara-san are with him." Sayuri explained to the fox demon. She slowly took her hands away from his chest and helped him to his feet.

"And Hiei?" logic told Kurama not to trust this demon so easily, but his instincts where telling him that she meant no harm. After all, why fear the demon who had healed him?

"I haven't located him yet, but as soon as I get you to your friends I will look for him." she spoke just as they rounded a grove of trees and three people came into view. Kurama immediately recognized Kuwabara's bright orange hair as he sat protectively by Yusuke, who lay unconscious. The third person was a very young demon, with white hair, golden eyes and black markings.

"That is my sister Sukiri; she will help take care of you and Yusuke. I am going to go look for Jaganshi-san." Sayuri walked off, stretching her senses so that she could find the fire demon. She used skills she had learned when she was a bounty hunter to track him, finding a trail of his blood leading to where he had limped off to before passing out. She kneeled next to his unmoving form and swiftly placed her hands on his chest, extending her healing powers into his body. Out of all of the injured Reikai Tantei, Hiei was the worst off. Sayuri was already slightly drained from healing the other three, and Hiei's extensive injuries would push her to her limit. Once she had him stabilized, she let out an exhausted sigh. Sayuri had to get Hiei over to where the others were, and although he was not that large of a man, he was still bigger than Sayuri's small five foot two inch frame. She gave herself a moment to rest, then took a deep breath and lifted Hiei's unconscious form and carried him back to where the others sat waiting.

"Hiei!" Kurama suddenly was on his feet, though he stumbled and Sukiri had to catch him and support his weight.

"We need to get somewhere safe; Urameshi-san and Jaganshi-san still need more medical attention." Sayuri said as she gently laid Hiei on the ground and rested her tired limbs.

"We can get Koenma to send us a portal to Genkai's temple." Kurama said and dug in his pocket for the communicator. Botan's worried face appeared on the screen and Sayuri heard her panicked voice asking lots of questions. "Botan, we need a portal to Genkai's temple, I will explain later." She nodded and the communicator shut off.

A few moments later a portal appeared, and Sayuri hefted Hiei over her shoulder again, while Kuwabara carried Yusuke, and Sukiri helped Kurama. They found Genkai waiting on the other side of the portal ready to show them where to put Yusuke and Hiei.

* * *

Hiei's eyes shot open and he scanned the area around him. He relaxed when he realized he was in a room at Genkai's temple. Then he became furious as he remembered the events leading up to when everything went black. He needed to get stronger. He stood up, wincing, because every time he moved and sharp, lancing, pain shot through his body. He gritted his teeth, slowly making his way to the window. He had just reached it when the door opened and he turned to see who it was. He was surprised to see someone he didn't recognize and immediately went on the defensive. An amused laughed escaped the she-demon's lips which surprised and confused Hiei.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Her soft lilting voice sounded soothing to Hiei's sensitive ears. He found himself involuntarily relaxing, letting his guard down.

"Hn, none of your business." He said and turned back around to the window. He heard the she-demon set down whatever she was holding and start walking towards him. He turned back around with a snarl to face her, successfully halting her in her steps.

"Seeing as I'm the one who saved your life and has been taking care of you and your friends, it is my business. My name is Sayuri, and I'm a healer. Let me at least check your wounds before you leave." She gave him a stern look, but then smiled as if trying to tell him to trust her. He was wary, but obviously if she was an enemy she wouldn't be in Genkai's temple, he reasoned. He begrudgingly let the blue haired woman poke and prod him.

Sayuri already knew that Hiei wasn't healed enough to go out and train, but checking his injuries and seeing him twitch in suppressed pain every time she touched one of his wounds just confirmed it more. She sighed, knowing that talking to him wouldn't stop him, but decided to try it anyway.

"Your wounds still need time to heal; if you go out to train now you will reopen them and cause more damage. You should stay and rest more." Sayuri explained, and tried to softly push him towards the bed. He grunted and tried to shoo her away.

"They are fine, and training is more important right now." He snapped, and turned away from Sayuri. He was just about to jump out the window when he felt a few quick pokes in different places on his body. "What the heck do you-"his body went rigid and he didn't get to finish his sentence because with a few more carefully placed touches Sayuri had paralyzed Hiei. He mentally cursed the damn woman as she called for Kuwabara. The lumbering oaf came in and when he saw a paralyzed Hiei burst into a fit of laughter.

"You paralyzed the shrimp! Ha! She totally got you!" he continued to laugh until Sayuri smacked him on the head.

"Quiet or I'll paralyze you as well. Now help me move him to the bed." Kuwabara had stopped laughing but still snickered as he walked over to Hiei and moved him to the bed for Sayuri. Once he had been laid down, Sayuri poked him again and his entire body went limp. "I'm really sorry about this Hiei, but you need to rest more."

Hiei felt her place her hands by his temples, and then a warm fuzziness filled his head and his vision went black.

When Hiei woke for a second time, he found the damned she-demon Sayuri leaning over him to wrap his wounded arm. His muscles still didn't respond the way he wanted, and they felt heavy. He tried to growl at Sayuri, but it came out as more of a groan. She shifted her gaze to his face, her big honey and chocolate brown eyes meeting his ruby red ones.

"You should have listened to me when I told you to rest more. You have very severe injuries, and they will need a while to heal. So this time, stay here until you are fully healed." Her soft voice was stern but held amusement at his sour expression. Once she was finished with wrapping his arm she left, closing the door behind her. Hiei vowed he would get back at her for this, but his main concern for now was getting out of this room. He had to wait several days before he regained full control of his muscles and appendages. Just as he started to think about leaving, Kurama walked in with a tray of food.

"Here's something for you to eat. You know Sayuri is going to be angry if you leave before she gives you the ok." Kurama set the tray down and leaned against the wall. Hiei glared at Kurama.

"That hellish woman paralyzed me!" Hiei spat at Kurama, but then looked at the food and tea, and decided he would eat before he left. He quickly downed the tea, and was eating a rice ball when he started feeling strange.

"Sayuri is only looking out for you. You and Yusuke both need more rest for your wounds to heal, and going out and training is only going to make your condition worse. If you would just rest and let her take care of you, you would be out of here faster. Yusuke tried the same thing you did, and reinjured himself, so Sayuri has to work harder to heal him."

Hiei didn't care what Urameshi did, and he didn't care what Kurama or Sayuri said. He needed to get stronger, and soon; resting was wasting time. He jumped out the window into the tree outside, but stopped when a wave of dizziness hit him. He shook his head and jumped to the ground where he stumbled. His vision started blurring and he cursed as Kurama landed next to him.

"What did you put in that food?" Hiei hissed at the fox. Kurama gave him a puzzled look.

"I didn't put anything in the food; Sayuri was the one who made it. She just told me to give it to you." Kurama explained and Hiei swore that woman would pay for tricking him twice.

Sayuri was drinking tea with Genkai outside enjoying the peace when Genkai started talking.

"It's been so long since I last saw you that I've forgotten what a trickster you really are." Her old voice was gravelly but Sayuri saw the smile on her lips.

"I must say, Genkai, that I have no idea what you're talking about." Sayuri played innocent.

"You've managed to keep those two in bed for almost a week and a half now, something that is almost impossible." Sayuri knew that was Genkai's way of praising her, and took the compliment graciously.

"It's easier because they do not know me." she said. Kuwabara had been listening silently to the conversation and was confused now.

"I don't get it, what are you guys talking about?" he asked just as Kurama came around the side of the porch with Hiei draped over his shoulder. Sayuri smiled and Genkai full out laughed.

"My dear Kuwabara, I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I have learned throughout my life, and have used them on your friends to make sure they stay in one place while they heal. Hiei I believe, drank the tea that I spiked with a poison that causes a person to fall asleep for a few days. I knew Hiei would be suspicious if he knew I made the food, so I had Kurama deliver it for me." Sayuri explained to a laughing Kuwabara.

"You tricked the shrimp twice in a row! This is too funny!" he guffawed. Kurama eyed the she-demon. He had only known her for a few days, and he really liked her; She was nice, and very knowledgeable, and fun to be around, but he sensed that there was a side to her that he had yet to see. A side that could potentially be dangerous. He put that thought to the back of his mind, and carried Hiei upstairs to his room and put him back in the bed. He had to admit though, he was impressed on how well Sayuri was handling the fire demon and Yusuke. He then went back outside to join Genkai and Sayuri, but found himself being jumped on by Sayuri's little sister.

"Kurama! Can you teach me more about fighting? Please?" she begged. Her golden eyes were big, and she had an excited smile on her face, making Kurama nod in defeat. Sukiri was adorable and enthusiastic, and Kurama felt the need to spoil her like a little princess.

"You're such a push over, Kurama. You do know she uses that look on everyone to get her way, right?" Sayuri mentioned from her seat next to Genkai.

"Then it's a well perfected technique." He sighed and took Sukiri out to the open field to teach her. Sayuri smiled and watched as Sukiri followed Kurama's instructions and copied his movements.

"You do not want her fighting, yet you let Kurama teach her?" Genkai posed the question, sensing Sayuri's unease despite her relaxed demeanor.

"You know me too well old friend. I know what fighting does to people, what it can cause them to become without proper guidance. I once used to fight…I don't want Sukiri to be a part of that, but I don't want her to be blind to the dangers it poses, or helpless against it." Sayuri paused, and then changing the subject said, "Hiei will be healed by the time he wakes up. He will be happy to be able to start training. Yusuke, however, will still need another week or so."

"You know, Urameshi might not be the brightest, but he won't fall for the same tricks next time he wakes up. How are you going to get him to stay in bed another week?" Kuwabara asked, reminding Sayuri of his presence.

"I have my ways." She practically purred, a mischievous smirk slinking onto her face. She set down her empty tea cup and stood, walking over to where Kurama and Sukiri were. "Sukiri, why don't we give Kurama a break, and maybe you and I can work on going for a run."

Sukiri turned to Sayuri and smiled, "sure! Maybe this time I will get it. Kurama has been teaching me a lot!" Sukiri started to trot off into the woods and Kurama watched her go.

"It's nice teaching your sister, she's very eager to learn." He said absent mindedly.

"That she is. We are going to go work on her demon form. If you would like to watch, feel free to join us. She would really enjoy you being there I think." Sayuri started following her sister, knowing Kurama would follow.

"So tell me about yourself, Sayuri, it would be nice to get to know you." Kurama wanted to know more about this she-demon who had healed him, and saved two of his friends. On the outside she appeared to be an even tempered, loving and gentle woman, and Kurama didn't doubt that she was, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something.

"Well, I'm a healer as you might have guessed. When I was young I met Genkai when I fell through a random portal that tossed me straight into the middle of the human world. She took me in and took care of me, and taught me some healing techniques. I was with her for almost thirty years, and then I went back to the Makai, because my family was there. I found the twins, Chizu and Hideo, and took them in because they had nowhere else to go. My parents had a place in the side of a mountain, and when they passed away I inherited it, and took Sukiri in. and my other sister, Aiyumi, wanted to stay with us, so we all live in the same house. But Aiyumi and her mate are moving into their own place to start a family." Again Kurama knew she was leaving something out, but he let it go.

"Alright nee-chan, what should I do?" Sukiri said when Kurama and Sayuri entered the clearing she was in.

"Sit down. I want you to close your eyes, and relax. Take deep breaths and smell the forest around you. Feel the life around you. Feel the energy. Now focus on the energy that's deep inside you, feel it calling you." Sayuri instructed her younger sister, and motioned for Kurama to be still. Kurama watched Sayuri teaching Sukiri and smiled at the affection shared between the two. Kurama waited to find out what kind of demon form Sukiri would have. He knew Sayuri was a snow fox, because he could smell it, but Sukiri smelled different from her sister for some reason.

"Now clear your mind, and reach deep inside, and gently coax out your power." Kurama felt the shifting of Sukiri's energy, and waited to see if she would get it. For a long while he thought she had it, but suddenly her energy shifted again and she opened her eyes.

"I almost had it, but it got away." She said, disappointed. Sayuri sighed and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's alright. If you're up to it, try again." But Sukiri shook her head.

"I don't think I have the energy for it."

"Kurama if you wouldn't mind, could you take her back to the temple?" Sayuri asked. Kurama nodded and motioned for Sukiri to follow. Sayuri watched them go, and then transformed into a small white fox, and started running.

* * *

The first thing that Hiei thought of when he woke up for a third time was the blue haired, brown eyed she-demon from hell. What he hated to admit though, was that he actually thought twice about leaving before he decided that she wouldn't be able to trick him again. He climbed out of bed but paused when he realized that although he was stiff he didn't feel any pain. _All I have to do is not accept any food, and don't let her get near me._ Hiei thought as he walked to the window. On the window was a note and Hiei read it over quickly.

_Hiei,_

_You are fully healed and ready to go, though I recommend a lot of warming up and stretching before you start training again._

_Sayuri_

Hiei growled to himself and crumpled the note. _Stupid woman._ He jumped out the window into the tree and then to the ground. He looked around, and saw Sayuri not far off, sitting with his sister Yukina. He then saw the big oaf Kuwabara lumber over and start talking with them as well. He watched as Sayuri laughed, her shoulders shaking with the force of her laughter. Hiei was curious as to what had her laughing so hard, but his question was soon answered when a really loud Yusuke came barreling out of the house.

"Ha! This time you won't get me! As long as I don't let you near me and I don't eat any of your poisoned food you can't force me to stay in bed." He yelled at Sayuri who was still laughing.

"Would you care to make that a bet, Yusuke-san?" she asked. Hiei now had his full attention on the interaction between the two. Hiei found it amusing that like him, Yusuke seemed to think twice when it came to this woman.

"Bring it on!" Yusuke yelled after a breif pause. Hiei saw a glint in Sayuri's eyes, something deadly that was gone as soon as it had appeared. Then he saw her flick her hand, heard Yusuke swear, and then watched as Yusuke hit the dirt out cold. Hiei stared at the she-demon, wondering what she did to the former Spirit detective. Just as he was about to leave a throwing needle embedded itself in the tree trunk next to his head. He turned narrowed eyes on Sayuri, who was smiling in his direction.

Sayuri watched as Hiei glared at her and then disappeared. She then called over a laughing Kuwabara to bring Yusuke to his room.

* * *

Kurama sat inside talking with Sukiri. They watched as Yusuke went sprinting outside making a huge commotion only for him to be brought back inside a few moments later unconscious and draped over Kuwabara's shoulder.

"How did she do it this time?" Kurama asked him. Kuwabara had a goofy grin on his face as he answered Kurama.

"She used senbon dipped in that same poison she used to spike their drinks. Man she's awesome." He chuckled and carried Yusuke up the stairs.

"Your sister certainly does know a lot about medicine and poisons. Maybe I should have her teach me some things." Kurama said idly.

"Yeah, and she is a really good teacher. Whenever she goes out to collect plants she lets me come along and help, and shows me lots of cool stuff." Sukiri grinned at Kurama. He smiled back at her, but her smile slowly disappeared. "She's never taught me how to fight though. Every time I ask her she tells me that she can't teach me how to fight, but never tells me why she can't." she huffed in irritation remembering all the times her sister had refused to teach her to fight.

"Your sister seems to be more of a healer than a fighter. It might be that she just doesn't know how to fight. After all, she let me teach you." Sukiri's smile came back and Kurama felt relieved, he didn't like seeing the young demon upset.

"You're right. And thank you for that, I really do enjoy learning how to fight. It's really fun!" Just then Yukina popped her head around the doorway.

"Lunch is ready." She said in her soft voice. Kurama nodded and stood along with Sukiri and followed Yukina to where the others sat eating food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**Hey all :) So first off, many, many thanks to **Just 2 Dream of You **for the review! any who are interested should be thankful because without that review, I might not have got the motivation to get the second chapter done. Second, this chapter is a lot shorter, and its mainly just to give you a glimpse of Sayuri's home life and family. Again, the more reviews, the more motivation I have to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my own OCs.

* * *

"Well Yusuke, it looks like you're finally all healed up." Sayuri said as she checked all of Yusuke's injuries.

"Finally! I hated having to stay in bed." He gave Sayuri a pointed look.

"She is one of the best healers I know Yusuke, you should thank her for taking the time to treat your injuries. If she hadn't found you in the Makai you might have become demon food." Genkai chastised Yusuke for his behavior. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Heh, that's true," he turned to Sayuri. "Thanks for all your help."

"It was no trouble. Though now that you are all healed, I believe its time Sukiri and I return to our home. Who knows what we'll find when we get back…" Sayuri smiled and said goodbye to everyone.

"Thank you for teaching me about fighting Kurama. I'll keep practicing and then maybe someday I'll be as strong as you." Sukiri said while giving Kurama a giant hug. A gentle smile slowly spread across his face as he returned the young demon's hug.

"Come on Sukiri, Koenma will open a portal for us." Sayuri beckoned Sukiri with her hand. A portal opened for the two sisters and they turned and waved as they walked through it.

"Sayuri, where have you been? Do you know how worried we all were? We thought for sure you and Sukiri had been kidnapped!" Aiyumi said sternly to her older sister, her fuchsia colored eyes burning with anger and relief at the same time.

"Sorry about that Aiyumi, but honestly, you of all people should know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and Sukiri." She gave her sister an apologetic hug.

"That's not the only thing I'm mad about; you left Kin and me with the twins this whole time. Do you know what it was like dealing with them without you here? They are driving me up the wall and all this stress won't be good for the baby!" Aiyumi covered her mouth the minute the words left her lips.

"So you are pregnant." Sayuri said with a sly smile.

"You knew?" her sister questioned with a shocked look. Sayuri chuckled.

"Of course I had my suspicions. You were showing signs of it before Sukiri and I left." She gave her sister another hug, congratulating her.

"Sukiri-chan!" a large golden colored body flew across the room and tackled Sukiri out of the chair she had taken residence in.

"Ow! Chizu you fat lump of lard!" Sukiri screeched in protest at having the lion's forepaws on her chest, pinning her uncomfortably to the floor. Chizu growled at her, baring her fangs in a playful challenge. Sukiri struggled for a minute, but stopped for a moment and then twisted around while grabbing one of Chizu's legs and pulling, flipping their positions so that Sukiri was on top.

"Hah! Take that!" Sukiri shouted in victory. Chizu shifted back into her human form and stared up at her.

"Hey neat trick, where'd you learn it?" Chizu shoved Sukiri off and stood up, offering a hand.

"Youko Kurama taught me." Sukiri said in a smug tone as she took Chizu's hand.

"Did you say Youko Kurama?"

Sukiri turned to look at Hideo and Kin walking down the stairs. Kin walked over to Sukiri and gave her a hug while Hideo ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, he taught me some stuff while we stayed at Genkai-san's temple." Sukiri smiled gleefully.

"Genkai's temple? What were you doing in the ningenkai?" Aiyumi asked.

"Why don't I contact Akari and Izanagi, and I will tell you all what happened so I don't have to repeat myself." Sayuri said and went to get a hold of her best friend.

When Akari and her mate Izanagi arrived Sayuri went to greet them, but was given a soft shove to her shoulder by Akari.

"You bitch! Don't ever disappear without letting me know where you are going ever again! I had half a mind to contact our old clan and have them search for you! You should be glad I didn't otherwise they would have skinned us all for bothering them." Akari grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to return her best friend's greeting. Izanagi chuckled and gave Sayuri a loose hug.

"What she means is she's glad you're safe." Akari glared at her mate, promising retribution for undermining her little speech.

"Come to the kitchen; everyone's waiting for an explanation." They walked through the winding hallways that were once natural passage ways in the mountain before they turned it into a house. When they walked into the kitchen they were greeted by a three-way wrestling match between Chizu, Hideo, and Sukiri. Kin had Aiyumi on his lap in a chair, both watching idly as the three youngest members tumbled around swearing at each other.

Sukiri was the first to notice the arrival of the two dragons and untangled herself from the twins, rushing to give them each a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Chizu, Hideo, stop fighting now so we can hear exactly what happened to Sayuri and Sukiri." Aiyumi said to the still wrestling siblings. They reluctantly stopped and took up seats at the large wooden table, waiting to hear the story.

Sayuri recounted the events starting from when she took Sukiri out to the forest, and ending with her stay at Genkai's temple.

"Didn't those four win the dark tournament? How could they have gotten beat so badly?" Akari questioned Sayuri.

"I didn't ask about what happened; I didn't think it was any of my business." She replied. The three young demons resumed their wrestling match, eventually tumbling into another room.

Aiyumi watched them leave, and then posed another question, "All but Kuwabara are demon, correct?" Sayuri nodded. "And you said that it took Hiei almost two weeks to heal from his injuries?"

"That can't be right; he should have healed much faster. And the same goes for Yusuke. Why did it take so long?" Akari asked after catching on to Aiyumi's train of thought.

"It was a very rare type of poison that inhibits the use of one's demon energy. Assassins sometimes use it if they are going against a particularly powerful demon to weaken them and raise their chances of success. It's difficult to obtain though, because the key ingredient that's needed is a rare plant that blooms for only a couple days of the year, located in only one area of the Makai that most demons are too afraid to venture to. I found slight traces of it in all four of them, but since Kuwabara is human, it didn't affect him." Sayuri explained this to them, and then got up to start making dinner. The others looked at her expectantly so she paused for a moment. "What is it?"

"Did you inform Genkai about this?" Akari asked.

"Of course." They continued to look at her. She scowled a bit at them. "What?" she nearly hissed in annoyance.

"Well what do you want to do?" Izanagi piped in.

"Do about what?"

"The obvious fact that the former Reikai Tantei is being targeted by what seems to be a top notch assassin." Aiyumi spoke this time. A wall seemed to come down around Sayuri and she schooled the features of her face so that it was a blank mask.

"We are not going to do anything. I've informed Genkai of the possibility that they are being targeted so they can handle it. Yusuke is lord of Tourin, Hiei is heir to Mukuro's territory of Alaric, and Kurama is Yomi's commanding general, they will be targeted often and it is none of our concern." The finality in her tone gave no room for argument. The four demons in the room were taken aback by Sayuri's behavior; she had always been one to offer any kind of assistance to those in need, and her absolute refusal to be involved in this was surprising to say the least.

Aiyumi silently got off Kin's lap and started helping her sister make dinner. Kin decided to lighten the mood by announcing that he and Aiyumi were expecting.

"Kin! I wanted to tell them." Aiyumi pouted, shooting an adorably frustrated look to her mate.

"Heh, sorry Hun." He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Congratulations! And how's the new house coming along? Do you have a nursery or will the baby be in your room?" Izanagi took a seat next to Kin and Akari joined the females in making dinner.

"we are setting up a nursery, though I don't know if it will be finished in time for the baby, so he or she might have to bunk with us for a little bit." Aiyumi said while cutting up vegetables.

Sayuri relaxed now that the subject had changed, and the night continued with a light atmosphere and a delicious feast.

"Will you and Izanagi be spending the night?" Sukiri asked when Sayuri told her that it was time for bed.

Akari smiled but shook her head. "We have some business to attend to early tomorrow so we need to be heading home." They said their goodbye's and departed from the mountain home.

"Sayuri, will you come shopping with me tomorrow for baby stuff?" Aiyumi laid a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Of course I will. It will give me a chance to pick up some fabric and beads." Sayuri then said good night to her sister and finished putting away dishes then headed to bed herself.

In the morning Aiyumi and Sayuri set off to the market, taking a winding path down the mountain. They spent the day together, away from the daily racket of the house, talking, shopping, and having a small lunch by a small pond just at the base of the mountain where the house was located. When they returned to the house their ears were instantly filled with the bickering of the twins. Kin was working on building a crib for the baby, creating more noise on top of the bickering. Sayuri and Aiyumi sighed in unison and went to put away their new merchandise.

"Kin, do you know where Sukiri is?" Sayuri asked offhandedly when he paused in his work to kiss his mate.

"Yeah she said something about training and scampered off to that empty cave lower on the mountain. She's left about an hour and a half ago." He said then turned back to Aiyumi.

Sayuri nodded to herself and then thought about whether or not she should go check on her youngest sister. The only way to get to the cave Sukiri was in was to enter a pathway from the living room and then navigate through the maze-like tunnels correctly. It was the same as when you needed to get to the house, so they were very well protected from wanderers, who almost always got lost. _If she isn't back in time for dinner then I will go and find her._ Sayuri decided and went to her work room and started making clothing items with her new fabric and beads.

"Sayuri, dinner is ready." Sukiri called from the doorway a few hours later. Sayuri looked up at the clock with a surprised expression.

"Oh, did I really spend that long in here?" she got up and stretched her cramping muscles then looked back to Sukiri. "I see you are back from training, how did it go?" she asked as she walked with her to the dining room.

"Really good, I worked on the things Kurama-san taught me, and I tried to take my demon form, but I didn't get it." Sukiri sighed in frustration.

Sayuri was tempted to frown, but kept her face neutral. "It's alright, we can try again some other time, but don't work on your demon form unless I'm around. Sometimes things get…complicated."

The young demoness gave her sister a confused look. "What do you mean by complicated?"

"Just promise you won't do it unless I'm with you, ok?" Sayuri gave her sister a small reassuring smile.

"Alright, if you say so, but I still don't understand." She looked down at her feet with a pensive expression. Sayuri ruffled her hair to try and ease her thoughts.

"I'll explain it to you someday." She said quietly, ending the conversation as they entered the kitchen.

"Sayuri! Hideo broke one of my fingers!" Chizu whined as she came running into the kitchen followed by her twin brother.

"She deserved it! She broke my toe!" Hideo sent a glare to his sister. She shoved him and yelled,

"That was your own fault! If you had just moved your foot when I told you-"

"Enough. Come here both of you." Sayuri said, slightly vexed at their constant bickering as of late. They stood silently in front of her with their heads down. "You two are behaving like children. You both are over seventy years old! If you can't learn to act your age then I will send you to live with Akari and Izanagi." She threatened, knowing that if the twins argued like this at their house they would be facing two very short tempered dragons. Both of their eyes' widened and they nodded saying they were sorry.

"Alright everyone, come get some food before it gets cold." Aiyumi called from the table. The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful.


End file.
